


God Bless, Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted Character, Closeted!Louis, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor hates Harry because he's gay, but Harry gets the last laugh. </p><p>Or the one where Harry secretly slept with Eleanor's boyfriend, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from a post that my best friend had showed me. Enjoy and Happy Reading!!!

“So Harry, how have things been for you since coming out?” Niall asked me with a mouth full of crisps… as usual.

“Um, pretty great actually. I mean I knew that it wouldn't be a big deal but its nice to not have to hide a part of me. Everyone’s been really nice, except for that bitch Eleanor, she looks at me like she’s going to stake me at any moment.” I shuddered as I thought of her usual icy glare.

Niall barked out a laugh, “I think that’s just her face mate.”

I tried not to laugh at Niall’s comment but I couldn't help it. Everyone has been so accepting of my coming out but her, I just don’t understand it. Well… that’s a lie, she hates me because ‘God hates fags’ and therefore she does too, which makes no sense because how are my personal choices affecting her in any way? Well… I could think of one.

“Don’t know mate.” I said trying to hide my smirk, “but if she lectures me about Jesus again, I just might rip my ears off.”

“Nahh don’t let her get to you mate, she’s not worth it. Besides you have the last laugh right?” Niall looked at me knowingly.

 _How did he?_ “How did you know?”

Niall glared at me slightly, “Don’t. Steal. My. Condoms…. or my lube for that matter.”

I felt the my face begin to warm up, “M’sorry! It won’t happen again. You saw him though! He was fucking gorgeous and that bum!”

Niall went back to eating his crisps, “Point well taken, but don’t do it again… Hurt like a bitch when Zayn had to go in dry last night.”

“What, you couldn't improvise?”

“You know we’re both useless when we’re drunk.” I chuckled at his statement because it was true, both could become pretty reckless after several drinks. “Right. Well, to make it up to you, I’ll bring you anything you want from the cafeteria downstairs. So what’ll it be?”

“Hmm.” Niall said while stroking his chin thoughtfully. “Surprise me!”

* * *

“Hold the elevator please!” I really don’t want to have to wait for another, these things are so slow and Niall will get cranky if he doesn't get his breakfast soon.

Luckily, the people on already did hold it for me. Unfortunately it had to be Eleanor Calder, of all people, and her boyfriend Louis Tomlinson, who looks rather scrumptious today. Her faced clearly dropped when she noticed me as she stood closer to Louis, trying to pretend like she didn't just see me. This was going to be the most painfully awkward elevator ride.

“Hey guys.” I said quietly, “Thanks for holding the elevator.”

Eleanor huffed in annoyance, “Just goes to show you that some us are actually good people.” Clearly not even trying to hide the distaste in her voice.

“Eleanor!” Louis scolded her and she glared back at him.

“So now I’m not a good person?” I’m not even surprised by her stupidity at this point.

She looked back at me unpleasantly, “Homosexuality is a SIN and people who sin intentionally are bad people and that’s why God hates fags Harry.”

I tried not to laugh in her face, “Really, you should write a book with all that knowledge.”

Louis began to giggle even though it was clear he was trying to fight it.

“Shut up Lou!” She yelled shocked at her own boyfriend’s actions. If only she knew.

“Sorry El.” He mumbled between giggles.

Finally we had stopped at their floor, and she didn't spare me a glance as she stalked her way out dragging Louis in tow.

Eleanor actually kind of pissed me off today, and I feel like this is the perfect opportunity for a little payback.

Before they could fully get off of the elevator, I reached and tugged Louis’ hand. He stopped, still holding Eleanor’s hand with the other, he looked at me somewhat frantic.

I leaned in close so I could whisper into his ear, “I had fun last night, all I keep thinking about is that tight hole of yours and how you begged me to fuck you harder, we should do it again sometime.”

I let go of his hand and back away slightly. I enjoyed watching the blush rise in his cheeks and squirm slightly but the best part of all was watching Eleanor’s face having to witness our little exchange and not know what was said.

“Lets go Louis!” She huffed angrily, pulling Louis’ hand trying to get him off before the doors could close.

She glared back at me holding onto Louis’ hand tighter and before the elevator doors closed I looked her in the eyes and winked at her. God bless, bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr you can follow my fic blog (fictionallouis), where you can submit prompts or just talk to me :)


End file.
